Everything Okay, Dr Grey?
by surrendersomething
Summary: Meredith and Derek - "nobody does it quite as good as you, why'd you have to be so good?"


**Everything Okay, Dr Grey?**

_--_

_Nobody does it better... sometimes I wish someone would.  
__Nobody does it quite as good as you, why'd you have to be so good?_

_--_

Meredith swung the blinds closed with a quick flick of her wrist, and before she had time to turn away from the door his hands were on her waist, turning her round as she grasped the lapels of his pristine lab coat, tugging him forward so their lips could meet in a searing kiss. Her fingers slipped up into his hair of their own accord, tangling through the wavy curls before settling at the nape of his neck, nails scratching lightly.

A groan escaped the back of his throat in response as he backed her up against the door, one knee slipping easily between her legs as his tongue tangled with hers. Her breath caught in her chest as she scratched her nails a little more firmly, eventually breaking away roughly in a quest for breath.

Her forehead rested against his as she gulped air in, a smile quirking across her lips as she caught him doing the same. He chuckled breathlessly, kissing the smile away quickly.

"I thought you had surgery?" she whispered huskily as his fingers rid her hair of its ponytail, trailing it lazily around her face as he cupped her cheeks before pressing a long kiss against her lips. She caught her lower lip slowly between her teeth as their lips parted, turning dark, questioning eyes up to his.

"Pushed back," he whispered in explanation, and before she knew it she was moving, propelled across the room before he lifted her easily onto the gurney, lips catching hers with barely a second's delay. She hooked her legs easily around his waist, letting out a whimper as their bodies pressed tightly together, their arousal growing quickly. "Rather be kissing you anyway," he mumbled against her lips, his tongue brushing the roof of her mouth as her nails dug lightly into his shoulders, her back arching a little in pleasure.

His fingers snuck under the tops she wore, and as his fingers trailed painstakingly slowly up her back she arched her back fully with a soft gasp, tipping her head back instinctively. He wasted no time, and his lips trailed a burning path down her neck, tongue flicking lazily over her collarbone as she wound her arms tightly around his neck, getting rid of all the space between them. His chuckle reverberated against her collarbone as her fingers slid back into his hair, tugging gently to draw his lips back up to hers.

His kisses were like fire as his fingers roamed up her back, snaking to brush the sides of her breasts through the thin lace of her bra, rewarded by her tongue seeking his once again in a lazy duel so passionate that she was sure the floor would have slipped from beneath her, had she still been standing.

There was never a winner in that particular fight however, and she was reminded that the pleasure definitely _wasn't_ all hers as his hips rocked deliberately against hers.

Her fingers slipped out of his hair, falling limply against his shoulders as his kisses slowly deepened, and he broke away to gulp in a breath of air before his lips began to retrace their tale down her neck, accompanied this time by an occasional flick of his tongue or nip of his teeth, both rewarded by completely instinctive moans as she gave in to the mind-blowing sensations he was creating.

"You'll be the death of me, Dr Shepherd," she whispered breathlessly, sent almost light-headed as he focused all his attention on the sensitive skin beneath her collarbone. She felt rather than heard his groan at her words, revelling in the knowledge of the affect his title had on him as his lips seared her skin once again.

"It'll be a pleasant way to go, _Dr Grey_," he replied, drawing her name out slowly before nipping at her skin lightly seconds before his lips crashed against hers again, kissing the smirk firmly off her lips. His tongue tangled with hers relentlessly as she tugged his scrub top roughly out of his pants, desperate to feel the warmth of his skin against her fingers.

He only kissed her harder as she scratched her nails lightly down his back, and as his hips rocked firmly into hers she had to pull away sharply, dangerously close to losing control completely as she fought for air, gulping in sharp, deep breaths as her chest heaved against his.

"Everything okay, Dr Grey?" his voice lost its breathy, intimate quality with that sentence, and Meredith shook her head sharply, transported back to the present with a sharp bump. He stood opposite her, scrub top tugged neatly into his pants, hair in pristine condition and his lips looking far from swollen from their passionate kiss. In fact, he looked like he hadn't been kissed in a long time, as both he and their patient regarded her with slightly confused expressions. She ran a hand roughly through her hair, before flipping a page on the chart she was holding.

"Just fine, Dr Shepherd," she replied quietly, and as she recited her mantra to herself once more, she found herself touching her lips almost as if to check they weren't swollen from his passionate kisses.

He was with Rose.

_fin. _

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ so, it's getting to desperation point. T minus 2 days until my first exam, which results in what else but pointless one-shots, really? This popped into my head whilst I was thinking about the events of 'The Becoming', and it really just had to be written. I really liked the sides to Meredith we saw in that episode – I don't think the Meredith of previous seasons would have come anywhere near as close to letting him see her cry, and going back to what this story is based on, I really quite liked the honesty of her not quite being able to let Lyrics are from '_Nobody Does It Better_' by Carly Simon, and they just fitted far too well. All that remains to be said is that Shonda, I have faith in you. I think I know where you might be going, and I have my reservations, so please don't disappoint us! Hope you enjoyed this, and please leave me a little note to let me know what you think... the button's just down there on the left!


End file.
